


Stuck

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!Zarkon, Creampies, Edging, M/M, Multi, Multiple Partners, Non-con/dub-con, Other, Rimming, Spanking, stuck in the wall sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 10:33:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Zarkon gets stuck in a vent and well…one should know better than to wander off alone. Set Pre-war.





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> Hullo beauties and gentle beauties, some more fics from my tumblr sinfultrails! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy~

“Stars you’ve got to be kidding me….”

  
Zarkon sighed as he thunked his head down, a small resounding clang following it. He looked up a bit, with narrowed eyes of annoyance at his paladin communicator just a foot away from his damned claw!

  
And where did this get him? Stuck in the stupid vent!

  
_I shouldn’t have eaten that plate of cookies…._

  
“Come on…before Alfor or Blaytz sees you like this….” he hissed to himself. He’d rather call Honerva down here to come help him than have anyone from his team! They would never let him live it down….!

  
It was right then he could hear footsteps. They were quiet at first, but slowly had grown in volume as he tried to reach again for that damned communicator….!!!

  
“Nnnngh…..!” He froze when the footsteps stopped “…..Hello? Is someone there? Please if anyone is out there can you help pull me out?”

He was met with silence.

  
“….Hello? Can you hear me?”

  
He jumped slightly when he felt hands lightly stroke over his hips. He blushed and then hissed.

  
““Excuse me….?!” He hissed a bit. Well that he hadn’t been expecting, “Whoever you are, please remove your hands from my hips at once!”

  
His ire started to rise when he was blatantly ignored. Then he heard more footsteps…then a voice. Followed by more voices, but he couldn’t make out words being said. He grits his teeth and stiffened when a hand lightly gropes him along his hips and over one of his cheeks.

  
He growled and tried to kick his legs at the person, growling and then hissing in annoyance as the vent gave him limited movement in his current state—!

  
_Smack!_

  
He gave a shout of surprise, eyes widening at the sudden smack “….You did no—”

  
_Smack! Smack!_

He grunted and growled in a mix of shock and outrage. He moved to kick again, but this time two hands grip his thighs and pin them in place. He snarled and tried to push back angrily to dislodge whoever was touching him.

  
Unfortunately, it earned him another smack, this one sharper than the last. He grunted and hissed angrily clawing at the vent. He didn’t like this he did not like this not one bit…!

  
_Riiiiiiiiiiip!_

He went completely stiff when he felt the cool air against the skin of his cock, balls and ass. He slowly started to shake in shock.

  
This…this wasn’t happening…this is just a bad dream. No one would _dare_ ….

  
Something was said, but again he couldn’t make it out. However judging by the second pair of hands that he had a good theory on what they were planning. And he starts trying to push himself out desperately, his eyes widening.

_No no no no no…_

  
He shouted and faltered when fingers dig into the skin of his ass and spread his cheeks open. He grunted as he heard—somewhat heard—some jeers and lecherous phrasing judging by their ones. He was just frozen as he felt the owner of those hands holding him open shifting and moving around.

  
He choked in surprise when something warm and wet brushes over his hole.

  
He jerked a bit, feeling it prod and lap at him with no way to escape it. He tried to move his hips out of range but the tongue—he assumes—followed him, pushing in slowly and starting to wriggle inside him…

He choked a bit when a hand gripped his cock, covered in something slick and starts to pump him slow and hard.  
Zarkon made a quiet noise as his knees started to shake at the treatment. He gasped a bit and grit his teeth as his member started to grow hard. He whimpered quietly weakly trying to pull free and push himself out of this damned stupid vent…  
He felt the tongue pulling away and for a moment he is relieved it’s gone….

  
….only to be repressed by thick string fingers slipping inside of him.

  
“Ack…!” He choked as those fingers start to rub and probe along the walls of his hole. The fingers spread inside him, stretching him with the cool lubricating substance starting to warm up. He weakly moved his hips down to try and dislodge then….but then the hand around his phallus starts pumping him a bit harder and faster.

  
He cried out as his knees started to give out. He moaned and gasped as his head started to grow a bit…hazy….

  
“O-oh….oh…oh…..!” He gasped and shivered. He covered his mouth, growling quietly as his body was betraying him.  
There’s laughter from outside the vent before the sound of a zipper opening could be heard….

  
And the young emperor of Daibazaal shrieked as he felt the cock pushing into him along side the fingers. He stomped his foot helplessly as he felt himself being spread open.

  
Instinctively he felt his eyes growing misty as he felt them start to thrust into him, slow and deep…

  
Zarkon shook and covered his mouth as tears start to stream down his face slowly as they slowly push in deeper and stretch him wider. The fingers pull out as the stranger’s cock starts to thrust deep into him.

  
_This….this isn’t happening…this can’t be happening…._

  
He choked and asked, as he felt the tip hitting against his prostate. The hand around his own cock pulled away and lightly prods at the tip of his cock as the thrusts started to become harder.

  
Hands grip his hips hard enough to bruise as the owner aims to slam into him making sure to angle his hips into him.  
Zarkon thunks his head down again, arms and hands trembling as he weakly tries again to reach for the communicator….!

  
_Alfor….help me…..!_

He felt the cock pulling out of him and suddenly something warm hit what part of his back was showing outside the vent.  
The movements into him caused the communicator to slide further away from him….!

  
He hit the vent in frustration before he felt another cock slid into him.

  
“Nnnnnngh…!” This one was different….it had slight ridges to it….!

  
He choked as pleasure starts coursing through him, spreading through his hips. He gasped and dug his claws hard into the metal walls, making a soft creakin metallic sound.

  
_Please….please be over soon….._

  
…............

  
It lasted for what felt like hours. Zarkon was slumped and trembling in the vent, eyes dazed cum dripped out of his used and gaping hole around the new cock pounding into him. It was….how many now? Seven…? Eight…?

  
His legs barely twitched as a puddle of cum had formed at his feet from creampies and barebacking. His eyes rolls back as he felt his bruised and aching hips being held in place in a gentler grip.

  
This one reached down and gently gripped his aching cock.

  
Zarkon shook and bit his lip, eyes blood shot and cheeks tear stained in a fusion of pleasure and humiliation.

  
_Please….I can’t take anymore….it’s so much….so so much…..Please…._

  
He cried out as he felt the new loud filling him up. He sniffed and shook harshly as they continued to pump and stroke him. He felt the thumb swipe over the tip of it once, twice…..

  
He let out a deep guttural moan as he finally came on to the floor, thick strings leaving the tip as he shook. He laid there twitching and flinching in the aftermath as the hand and the body pulls out of him.

  
Soon there are footsteps moving away from him and the owners of indecipherable voices faded until he’s met with silence.  
It was right then that as Zarkon’s legs gave out, he slowly slipped from the vent and back into the outside world into the mess on the floor.

  
_I’m….going to kill them….I’m going to find them…..and kill them….._

  
Oh…he ached so much….and he was too tired….too tired to move…to cry…to scream or get angry…..

  
As he starts closing his eyes he swears he can see a figure coming up to him before everything went black.

  
He could swear though he felt someone pick him up and carry him away from the mess.


End file.
